1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program of a computer for processing an image, which can precisely judge whether a flicker or the like is present or can precisely correct image data, in order to respond to a unwanted change of brightness or chroma such as a flicker thereof. The present invention further relates to a recording medium in which the program has been stored, and to a method of and an apparatus for processing the images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a moving image, which is taken in a circumstance illuminated by a lighting equipment such as a fluorescent lamp or the like by using a digital camera or the like, may have an unwanted change of brightness or chroma such as a flicker or the like, depending on the condition in which the moving image is taken. The term of “flicker” means such an undesirable phenomenon that the brightness or chroma of the moving image periodically changes because the frequency of the change of the illuminating property of the lighting equipment is not synchronized with the frame rate of the moving image. Hereupon, the term of “unwanted” does not mean “merely unnecessary”, but means also “undesirable” or “to be removed”.
For example, in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-324365, there is disclosed an apparatus for processing an image, which corrects a moving image on the basis of image data of past several frames to prevent or restrain occurrence of a flicker.
However, the conventional process for preventing or restraining the flicker, for example disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-324365, has such a problem that the accuracy of the image correction for judging whether the flicker exists or for eliminating the flicker.
Meanwhile, in the case that the moving image has an unwanted change of brightness or chroma due to other causes in addition to the flicker, for example in the case that the brightness or chroma wobbles with a longer period due to an improper automatic exposure of a digital camera or the like, the change of the brightness or chroma may have a plurality of overlaid changing patterns. However, according to the conventional process for preventing or restraining the flicker, there may occur such a problem that the unwanted change of brightness or chroma can not be effectively prevented or restrained in the above-mentioned case.